Singing Contest
by Just-a-little-crazy and I-am-just-stupid and I-need-a-life
Summary: Tsunade holds a singing contest for Rookie 9! Theres a twist to it though: You have to sing in a duet and Tsunade chooses the pairs! Pairings SakuShika, SasuIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaLilianOC, ShinoLydiaOC, LeeDaniOC, ChojiKaylynOC


**Full Summary: Tsunade holds a singing contest for Rookie 9! Theres a twist to it though: You have to sing in a duet and Tsunade chooses the pairs! Pairings Saku/Shika, Sasu/Ino, Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, Kiba/Lilian(OC), Shino/Lydia(OC), Lee/Dani(OC), Choji/Kaylyn(OC)**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! The world is ending! Lee is gay! Sasuke likes Hinata! NOT! I do not own Naruto or any other song in this Fanfic.**

_**Songs**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sound Effects and movements

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Alright guys, settle down!" Tsunade has a vein throbbing on her forehead. Her assistant has been telling rookie 9 to be quiet for the last five minutes. Tsunade decided to take action. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" She banged her fist on the table and punched a hole through it, again. Everyone shut up and looked up.

You probably want to know whats happening, right? Well lets flashback a little

_Flashback Start_

_"I'm going to be hosting a singing contest on the thirtieth. The singing contest will be only for rookie 9. Now, you will be singing in pairs and **I** am going to choose the pairs. Since there are more boys than girls, I have brought in some kunoichis from the mist they are Lilian Inuzanna, Danielle Kawazawa, Kaylyn Noe and Lydia Sue." Tsunade pointed to four girls with traveling coats on._

_"Which one is which?" Kiba was staring intently at the four girls._

_"Well, lets see, Why don't you girls introduce yourselves. Lets start with Lilian."_

_The girl with waist length black hair and dark purple highlights stood up. "Sigh Mekenduse. My Name is Lilian Inuzanna an-"_

_"Hey Lil' Why don't you take off your traveling jacket first!" The girl with orange hair spoke up. _

_"I don't want to." Lilian was talking with her teeth gritted._

_"Come on! At least let them see your outfit! C'mon! Please! Please! Please! Ple-" The oranged hair one was getting hyper._

_"Danielle Kuiper Kawasaga! If you do not shut up Maturashe will be torn into pieces by Juunji!" Lilian was petting somthing under her travling jacket._

_"Come on Lily. Just to make Hyper Kuiper over here shut up, take off your travling jacket." A girl with messy blonde hair spoke up._

_"If it makes Dan shutup... then okay." Lilian sighed and took off her travling jacket. Naruto started having a nose bleed. Lilian was wearing a black corset with purple and red ribbons. She wore tight black pants and black combat boots. She also had a small, black wolf cub (Which she was petting.) She also had sunglasses on. Did I tell you that she had two black star tattoos on her right and left cheek? (A/N: like Kiba has the triangle thingies on his cheeks.)_

_"Happy, Dan? Well anyway, my name is Lilian Inuzanna and I am 16 and I control wolves. Any questions?" Lilian looked very bored. Naruto raised his hand._

_"Yes?" Lilian looked sceptically at him._

_"Who's Juunji?" Naruto asked bluntly. Everyone sweatdropped. --;;; _

_"Well Juunji is obviously my pet wolf here." Lilian sighed. She hated Q&As._

_"What can he do?" Sakura looked at the cute little wolf cub. Lilian brightened up at the question. She loved to talk about her wolves._

_"He may look like a wolf cub, but that is only for traveling conditions. Juunji transform." Juunji transformed into a beautiful adult wolf._

_"Wow... He's beautiful." Sakura was in awe. Juunji transformed back into a wolf cub._

_"I'm done with questions. Dan your turn." Lilian turned around and sat down._

_The orange haired hyper one got up. "My name is Danielle Kawasaga. My friends call me hy-"_

_"Hey, Dan why don't you take **your** traveling jacket off?" Lilian was smirking._

_"Oh yeah! I forgot, Thanks Lil'!" She took off her jacket. Under it she was wearing a bright orange shirt that said 'SEXY' on it. She was wearing gap jeans. She was holding a bright orange dragon._

_"Any way my friends call me Hyper Kuiper because I really hyper and it rhymes with Kuiper! I am 16! I can control dragons! The only problem is that I'm like new to the Fabulous Four so I'm like the weakest! But don't worry I will prevail! I will get stronger! I am-" Dani likes to talk._

_"DANIELLE KUIPER KAWASAGA! STOP RAMBLING!" A very pissed off looking Lilian was seething._

_"Yikes! Yes, Ma'am." Dani looked like a cornered rat. " Well anyway my dragon's name is Maturashe and he's only a baby. I was givin him by the Fab. Four not a long time ago. Questions?"_

_"Y-yeah who's t-the fabulous f-four?" Hinata and about everyone else looked very confused._

_"The Fab. four? That's me, Lil', Lyd, and Lyn'. In the mist, now, instead of Kages, mist is kept in order by the four strongest kunoichis. The four of us are those four and- KAYLYN I CAN'T READ YOUR GODDAMN HANDWRITING!" Everyone sweatdropped. Dani was reading from note cards."You get the point. If we are gone then the Freaky Five take care of things. Don't ask about the Freaky Five. Lilian is the leader of us 'cause she is the strongest. Lydia is the second in command, then Kaylyn is the writer. I am the newest member because the other one died. Okay! Now Lyd' it's your turn!" _

_The messy haired blonde got up and took off her traveling jacket. She was wearing green everything. Bright. Green. She was also holding a green frog._

_"AAAARRRRRRGGGGG! LYDIA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR THAT OUTFIT EVER AGAIN!" Dani fainted from all the bright green._

_"What ever. My name in Lydia Sue. I am 16 too. Usually you can spot me in a crowd. I wear bright colors. My frog's name is Yuhina. She's a poisen dart frog. Questions?"Lydia was blunt and to the point. No one said anything. "No one? Okay Lyn' Your next. Oh yeah, just to warn you Kaylyn does not wear traveling jackets thats her outfit."_

_A black haired girl got up. "My name is Kaylyn Noe. My age is16. I control bats. I did not bring one with me for fear of scaring you. I can always summon some. Do you have any questions." Kaylyn talked in a very formal way. No one said anything either. "Okay Ms.Tsunade I believe we are done with intr-" She was cut off rudely by some screeching._

_"LILIAN YOU DIDN'T TAKE OFF YOUR SUNGLASSES!" Dani was taken out of her faint by Lilian._

_"Um... If it makes you shut up I will." Lilian looked like she wanted to murder her. A very deadly aura was around her._

_"Okay!" Dani wanted every one to see Lilian's eyes. Lilian sighed, took her glasses of and looked at the confused ninjas. Every one gasped Lilian had the prettiest silver eyes. She looked at them and said, "These eyes are a bloodline trait along with my fangs. They can see into the very depths of your heart."_

_There was about a 25 second pause before Tsunade broke the uncomfortable silence._

_"Well now here are the pairs Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Choji and Kaylyn, Sasuke and Ino, Lee and Dani, Shino and Lydia, Shikamaru and Sakura, and Kiba and Lilian. _

_Shouts erupted._

_"HAH! I GOT SASUKE! IN YOUR FACE FOREHEAD!" Ino was doing the victory dance._

_"WELL PIG, I GOT OVER HIM YEARS AGO!" Sakura broke Ino's happy atmosphere_

_"NANI! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!'' Ino started to look like a bull. There was steam literally coming out of her nostrils._

_Lilian turned to the nearest person, who happened to be Kiba and asked, "Are they always like that?"_

_Kiba turned to her and went, "You bet they use to always fight over Sasuke._

_Flashback end_

Yeah that's what happened. Now Tsunade looked at them all and said,''You have to choose two songs. Report to me with your songs when you choose them. Now go.''

* * *

**My notes begin!**

**Well er... that was rather strange. My friend begged me to write something with her in it so yeah. My friend is Dani. Please R&R. Thanks**

**j-a-l-c**

**My notes end!**


End file.
